


A Quelling Killing for Syl-No Vol. 1

by Xaire



Series: The Fourth Realm [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaire/pseuds/Xaire
Summary: “For crown and country, I’ll embark on a quest to kill you all.”





	A Quelling Killing for Syl-No Vol. 1

0

The King's gone mad, dear.  
He's tearing up that old tower of his.  
We both know he killed a few kids,  
So why wait now and break the calm?

Do you think we should pack up now,  
Hit the road and hope for the best?  
I've seen it all from here.  
The walls are encroaching, but there has to be a door. 

They say there's another one, those old folk.  
She's off her rocker I guess, and on a killing spree.  
There's an army growing underground.  
But maybe something will go right. 

Why are you tying a noose, hon?  
The air does reek of decay, but it'll pass.  
Claudi and Koro are dead, but at least we survived.  
Nothing can be solved by slashing throats. 

Please, listen! Isn't there any hope?  
Maybe Dove will do us good.  
Maybe the dead millions are just a hoax.  
Please get off that chair. 

Things can't stay this way forever, Liza.  
Everything will be okay in the end,  
Even if the end is the Black.  
Please, you're the only thing I have left. 

Don't cry. Please, please please!  
It's okay. The Killing is just a crisis.  
It'll be over soon and we can live again in peace.  
Don't die dangling on the end of a rope. 

I love you. Don't end it now.  
Gods, no! Don't jump…  
…  
…

…  
…  
…  
…

…  
…  
…  
It's over.

I: The King (Beyond Malice Part I)

I'll kill them. Kill them all. These whispers are treason,  
As if those I loved have lost all threads of reason.  
If you see me and hold me, I will be revered.  
If you honor me, you will see: I will be feared.

Lhenet Nal Alsiah, my brothers, I know you still hear me.  
You tried to lock me down, but your denials have set me free.  
You cower still on your plastic thrones, believing yourselves lords.  
Expect a swift silencing if you persist with your arrogant words.

My unfaithful wife and children, lost in my dead home of Ghomal,  
You said you loved me while you quietly prayed for my fall.  
Well know now that I stand above your graves without a tear in my eye.  
Burn in Hell. For the pain you gave me, this is our final goodbye.

You all accuse me of giving rise to the most abominable of atrocities,  
Yet still you refuse to acknowledge the most honest of philosophies.  
I have seen the horrors that war may wreak upon the mortal flesh.  
Do not doubt that the scars of mankind's wars remain fresh. 

The scriptures laid scrawled before me, I have known humbleness.  
Open was the Solemn Book, and it showed me our ampleness.  
We could've stood together, or apart like the savage legions of Man,  
But against sincerity, you chose the paths leading to these dying lands.

I have changed for the betterment of Syl-No.  
If you truly wanted a utopia, then you should change also.  
Hell will rein here until Heaven is at last achieved.  
Countless lives will be lost so that one day all this pain can be relieved. 

In the name of an angel and by the black blood upon my brow,  
I have the power to save our world, but first they must heed to the crown.  
My 99 children, you'll learn soon how much I love you all,  
But for now, you must suffer to assure society never falls.

If you listen close, you'll hear the discrepant among our masses,  
The one who laughs and plays among your loved one's ashes.  
If you hold me as your king, you'd betray her and give me her head,  
Else Syl-No and everything I've built will soon lie amongst the dead.

Dove, I can't let you win. You're madness will scar this land  
And drive all who see your carnage to death by their own hands.  
We've felt it rapping at our doors, these visions of what's to be.  
Go on with these savage plans, and you'll know no mercy from me.

Everything and everyone. Recede to the shelter of your graves.  
This Quelling Killing is between us. Death and Suffering will be our names.  
Trust me so, I'll never drink from your golden chalice,  
Not knowing your intentions for us are far beyond malice.

II: The Destroyer (Beyond Malice Part II

As I shape the sabers that will become red in the coming storm,  
I suppress every humane voice that sadly beg me to mourn  
The inevitable suicides and slaughtering that will litter my home.  
With every broken spirit that aches to wring his neck, I am not alone.

I stand here reminded once again why I chose to fight these battles  
When the rusted chains of 99 people unceasingly moan and rattle.  
But iron is too hard to cleave you know, yet flesh cuts too easily.  
I simply figured to sever my own ties by ending you; a life so measly.

Mom and dad, the first and only people I've ever wanted to embrace,  
Never fucking wanted me. I could see their disgust splayed over their faces.  
Why else would they choose to end their lives and condemn mine?  
Fuck them. Fuck them all. Hatred will show this cracked diamond how to shine.

This is where you've lost sight of everything including yourselves.  
Query me about the issues plaguing us. The atrocities in which you dwell.  
The King's delusions have led you to nothing but a dead end  
But is that really the problem here? Is Jin-Nya the one who must amend?

Ask your mother. Ask your father. Ask the children. Ask me.  
Ask your neighbors if they're innocent and you will see.  
Is the King not one among the 99? All of you are exactly the same.  
Would these years still happen if the throne was stamped with another name?

I only wish I could forget every word and every curse you said,  
The ridicule, the pleading. I wonder if even now you still want me dead.  
I've begged for it to stop. You told me you knew this,  
You've brought this on yourselves. Not one of you will be missed.

The nooses have been tied long before I was born.  
I saw them in the ghost of trees as I lay confused and forlorn.  
I'll fight to stay alive for just three more years,  
If only to see all this end. I still hate you, but I don't want to see any tears.

If this is what our children will see, would you accept whats to come?  
You'll continue to loose everything, no matter how numb you become.  
But if you promise to stick your neck out for the arching blade,  
I'll promise to swiftly end your suffering before the end of the day.

While your own bullets tear through your heads, watch your home fall.  
For every scar burned into my skin, believe that fate will punish you all.  
Revelations come as you pound your head against that wall.  
For crown and country, I'll embark on a quest to kill you all.

Everything and everyone. Recede to the shelter of your graves.  
This Quelling Killing is between us. Death and Suffering will be our names.  
Trust me so, I'll never drink from your golden chalice,  
Not knowing your intentions for us are far beyond malice. 

III: Mercy

Oh no. You have not a feather.  
And the royalty longs to see you fly.  
These wings burn in the weather  
And I let you fall and die.

Fall. Fall. Fall. Hit the ground.  
Baby bird will never see the sky  
In a moments notice, the pain ends now.  
There's no point in suffering, so just die.

IV: Talk

Talk away my friend. They all listen.  
If the tongue paints lies, then the corpses will be evidence.  
For the first time in decades, their eyes glisten  
With a hope long forgotten. And they bask in her radiance.

A messiah without a cross, she whispers of a world without a King.  
One stands before her, then doubled, and then a hundredfold.  
Bleeding out of the mouth, you’ve all been freed to sing  
To the Temple in the Dead Sands; slash a multitude of throats left cold.

Look to your inner selves and see the future of Syl-No reflected.  
If you see nothing beyond the Black, don’t question it.  
Maybe the void is a symptom of a world wrongfully neglected,  
Of an unworthy existence left to silently rot amidst this shit. 

Till then, my dears, do what you must if you still carry your treasures.  
It’s at this point, we look these demons right in the eye,  
And come to terms with the bottled anger and denied pleasures.  
Lull your frightened family to sleep. And say your not afraid to die.

Those who feel the accruing abundance of strength within,  
I bid you to take up arms and follow me on this broken path.  
Pay no mind to the abomination on the throne, nor your sins.  
We’ll die together—my children, my troopers—so let loose your wrath.

There now stands in our home seven black towers,  
Towers built to house the damnable Jin-Nya’s power.  
In time the keystones will dissolve and they will be left as wilted flowers.  
Wish to see your nemesis hanged, and believe this year will be ours. 

Raise your voice, raise your fists, and raise your guns.  
If you really want to know what’s missing, consider every promise a lie,  
Only focus fire on the chains at your wrist, and just fucking run.  
At midnight, let this oppression end. Fear him, revere him. Jin-Nya, you will DIE!

99—oh, all 99—stand hand in hand, blood slick fingers interlocked  
See the guillotined blades drop when given rights to freely walk.  
Follow him, follow her. You’re all dead, standing in the footsteps of the Nohk.  
If I played my part, I would have never let her talk.

V: The Spearheads of Extinction

Put forward the ideas of total extinction, my King,  
And what would you see? 99 cut short by only one,  
Yet only one is all it will take to quell the voices that sing  
The howls of agony; One race, followed by 98, burning just for fun. 

Grind these blades against the stones of these memorials,  
Standing there to honor your would-be grandfathers’ feats.  
Ivory stained in blood. One thousand final breaths, an obnoxious terminal.  
You’ll hear this lost child coming over the sounds of blessed heart beats. 

Is it hate or is it love,  
That summons the hangman?  
This is what you wonder  
If you haven’t an excuse.  
Welcome me home my siblings.  
By massacre, fall forever silent! 

Here come the Legions of the Fourth Realm, trailing blood.  
In divine anger, we’ve come forth to tear down the houses of Bassoht,  
Through the gates and over the roads, drowning all in a carnal flood.  
Be thankful, my inferiors. You’ve been freed from a life of eternal rot. 

Here, in these hands, I hold the only means to an end for the Nohk.  
Please look me in the eye and see the remains of their daughter.  
I can save you worthless scum by using your bones to break the royal locks.  
Grab my scarred wrist in fear and let’s suffer the re-slaughter. 

Is it fate, by the silent Dove,  
That embraces the hangman?  
Crippled souls left to plunder.  
If only you had a real excuse.  
Welcome to hell my siblings.  
By justice, die now and become silent! 

Pray for us all.  
March on and kill them all.  
We never asked for this.  
Check them off the list.  
Our courage drained…  
By my power enflamed!  
…let us die without pain.  
Die, child, without a name.  
What have we ever done…  
Take a look at the third sun…  
…to deserve this judgment?  
…and savor life at its summit!  
Where is our hope?  
Feel the burn of the rope…  
Drown in the shallows…  
Load up the gallows!  
In this hour, the Nohk will fade.  
Sharpen your blades…  
We must accept it. We’re dead.  
And cut off their fucking heads!  
Why does no one hear us cry?  
Hang ‘em! Hang ‘em high!  
The final things we see…  
By death you are free…  
…Is proof that we’re alone.  
And extinction comes home!  
Why bare the gun in open dread?  
‘Cause you know that I want you dead!

Burn them all! Hang up the corpses over the street,  
And let the 98 see what we can do. Let the king fear us now.  
An entire species is now gone. Their only immortal legacy is defeat.  
Storm the seven towers—my children, my troopers—and bring me the crown!

Bye bye, my Nohk brothers and sisters. Your death is one of glory.  
Live on forever in the grave you dug for yourselves, dear voices in my head.  
So see now, embittered elven bastards, cut mercilessly from the story.  
I would have forgiven, but to no sorrow you lie amongst the dead. 

How I want to cry for you, the fathers and mothers and children unborn,  
But in the final hours, I’ll be driven by the one fact that I know:  
It is that there is no more love here and no reason to mourn.  
The Nohk is no more. No one will be there to see what I’ll do to Syl-No. 

You never listened, but if that changes now, listen to these words:  
The death galore upon these streets and the murders unwilling  
Is by no means a waste a cold steel and freshly forged swords,  
It is an act of kindness, love. The final mercy killings! 

Hear the girl in the shadows!  
From young to old, there’s no distinction  
For the silver line in the gallows.  
For the eternal silence, here comes the 99 extinctions. 

VI: Locked Away Behind the Barriers of the Mind

I never wanted…  
…To be your nemesis…  
…if I die today…  
…I can only wish…  
…to gain your forgiveness.  
The people I’ve hurt…  
…The spirits I’ve shattered…  
…will bring me down…  
…to the pit I’ve sent them to…  
…the pit I’ve dug…  
…Behind these bars…  
…I am still me…  
King…or Destroyer…  
…I want my loved ones with me.  
From the Angelic commands…  
…from the venom in my words…  
…I want to be free.  
If I still controlled these hands…  
…this voice…  
…I would drop these bloody sabers…  
…And go home…  
…but for all I’ve done…  
…all I’ve said…  
…all I’ve seen…  
…all I’ve killed…  
…all who’ve strung themselves up…  
…because of what I’ve said…  
…for what I’ve done…  
…I’ll be forever alone.  
…in a fit of rage that will never end…  
…Am I worth any love…  
…if I’m stained in hate and sin?  
The blood…  
I’ve shed…  
Will never…  
Dry.  
The pain…  
I’ve caused…  
Will never…  
Die.  
The person…  
I’ve become…  
Will never…  
Cry.

VII: 98

“The soldiers are on the march, crimson shadows cast over everything.  
Spears held high and guns loaded, ready to die for their king.  
The stage is set for the deciding of her fate.  
We’ll quell the 98.”

“The animals are in a panic, turning on their precious brothers.  
War time revelry opens bloody dawn, threatening to smother.  
I’m giggling as you and I express our buried hate.  
Let’s kill the 98”

“One of our own has been cleansed from Syl-No. Gods save us all.  
Left crippled and unstable, we will suffer the maddening fall.  
Fight back all we can, but if they truly control destiny, then it’s too late.  
Far too late for the 98.”

I am the watcher, the demon almighty and the logical conclusion.  
Die children, and pay with your lives. Only in death am I safe from delusions.  
Let the darkness and the malice take hold and dominate.  
Crowned, I’ll drown the 98.

VIII: The First Tower (Freedom Marches in Saelmira)

Heretic words escaping from our broken jaws,  
Go shooting cops and breaking sacred laws.  
Kneeling no longer to his black crown,  
We are fighters. We were never the King’s clowns.

My magic is your sorry life, and my spells spun by your blood.  
I shall feast upon the souls, departed from the bodies lying dead in the mud.  
From one Mage to another, it’s been a good run,  
But by no sorrow, delusional bastard, your control here is done.

Here, the King and his men will at last behold  
The first act of a play written in the ebony depths of his soul.  
Just listen to the song within the roar of cannons and the tank tread rattles  
And feel the price of your lives burn within the fires of the first battle.

If your rule is the crime, then my existence is the death sentence,  
N.I.O.—Mind in the tower—you’re better off with your own penance!  
The blood stops in your blasphemous metal veins.  
Unbreathing creature, you are now learning the most earthly of pains. 

The chains are broken, the chains are gone.  
Walk upright once more, just in time for the Quelling Killing dawn.  
You see we stand amongst others,  
But we know they care nothing for us, so why bother?

The lightning falls the final time, and the punishment dies slowly.  
For the millions of Saelmira, the royalty will hear the voice of the filthy, the lowly.  
The Nohk bitch is calling!  
Fucking wretch, your tower is…  
Falling…  
Falling…  
Falling into disarray.  
King, why not come out and play?  
Falling…  
Falling…  
Falling into harmony.  
Rising when the watcher cannot see.  
Messiah, pull your army of trampled flowers  
From beneath the shattered ruins  
Of the First Tower.

IX: My Surrogate Mother

This world is a time bomb, doomed to it’s own suicide.  
One powder keg’s gone up when the tower fell fried.  
I was caught in those fires. Gods know I should have died.  
Mad Messiah, you’re here. I know I’m safe at your side. 

I was huddled like dead bade beneath the ruins you left behind,  
Royal born agony still seared on the weathered surface of my mind.  
And then you came like a ghost, living divinity defined,  
Saying “Cinder Child, stop crying. You are now mine.” 

If you were to chain me to your armada, it would be the same,  
Regardless if I considered you a saint condemned to be insane.  
When you sat at my side and said “Berry”, you gave me a name.  
Please show me the answers. Dispel this darkness in flame. 

With a sacrificial voice, I can only wish to make my decisions clear.  
Thank you, my Destroyer, for showing me the way around fear.  
Hurt me when I shed cold tears over the dead I held dear,  
But you’re my new god, and I know you’ll always be here.

Descending on black Wings from the brooding hell above,  
In these footsteps of the Nohk, maybe I can show you my love,  
Fighting the world with you when push comes to shove.  
I am at your mercy…  
My savior…  
My Messiah…  
My idol…  
My guide…  
My Lucifer…  
My hope…  
My Hero…  
My mother…Emíle Dove.

X: The Wind and the Water

Do you remember, my brother, when it wasn’t like this?  
When every moment spent was one of friendship in bliss?  
When we could still be at each other’s side without friction,  
There was nothing between us to be a contradiction.  
I like to think the rift we put here was an action unwilling,  
Before the coming and burning of the King’s Quelling Killing. 

But before there was a chance to sway you my way,  
You fell prey to the Messiah, and thus she shaped you like clay.  
Maybe I could have been there to fight with you regardless of the song I sing  
But I’m bound to this Tower by duty, chained to the farms by the king.  
If I go anywhere else, where may I leave this little, green land?  
Neglect my job as overseer, and Syl-No’s milk with fall to blight’s hand. 

But if anything can happen, I ask you: come to me with arms on the ground.  
Let’s just talk like friends again. Your voice could be the only peaceful sound.  
We could not be anymore different; you of the water, and I of the air.  
But still we once laughed together. For the world outside, we did not care.  
How can you openly say you recall this and still wish me dead?  
Just talk to me now and let me know what thoughts dwell in your head. 

I never wanted to be your nemesis nor hers. Never wanted to be in this tower.  
And I never once have I wanted to loose what was ours.  
I can see the anger in your eyes, my old friend, but thank gods there is no hate.  
I only hope that, no matter what, we can forgive before we are consumed by fate.  
You always were the smart one, Zydrokai, so I know you can see  
That all I ever wanted was to put this Killing aside and have you with me. 

I know your voice. If this is your answer, then by vice are we driven.

XI: The Second Tower (Green Becomes Black)

We

Are

Unforgiven

Here toils the slaves, harvested from the Deynordra slums,  
Always breaking weary backs and shredding tanned skin.  
Thankless they work to bring Syl-No their meals while they consume crumbs,  
Begging for respite, but being denied again and again and again.

Up from the depths we come to break their bonds,  
Titans once content with the seclusion of the ocean floor.  
If freedom is the wrong path, as you say, then just tell me I’m wrong!  
But that can’t stop the coming of the filthy and the poor. 

Let them run free. Let them die somewhere else tonight.  
Let the all this green here wither into the most dreadful black.  
I’ll let Syl-No starve, just to continue our never ending fight.  
Under the flag of the Mad Messiah, I’ll become cold and I’ll attack.

You can’t tell me to put down the guns, because they are a part of me,  
Just as your second face is a natural part of you.  
So don’t waste your breath for what you call peace, please.  
It’ll be over, I’ll erase your mistakes, and I’ll let this all be through.

Had it never mattered that we were the wind and the water,  
I wouldn’t feel so strongly about you being apart of the King’s fence.  
But you sold yourself out to be safe from his blind slaughter.  
You submitted to the regime of suffering. Tell me, does that make sense? 

I remember when we used to laugh, but just take a look around  
And see that the only thing we can hope for is to die free.  
The happiness we had has been smothered by despair unbound.  
Yet still you stand in your cell, and scorn no one but me! 

So let them starve, let them learn,  
Let them know there’s no going back!  
Let the silent crop fields burn!  
Let the green become black!

There is only death and punishment. You’ll have no atonement.  
Maybe now you will finally understand why I want to see you cry.  
If you want to share something, then we can share this last moment.  
I’ve been waiting all this time for you to finally fucking die.

So don’t tell me to think clearly, when you left me all alone.  
Just because you wanted to fuck over what was ours,  
I’ll gladly be the one to burn down your home.  
Your Second Tower.

XII: Beggars

Where has all the food gone? This poor creature is wasting away.  
Where is the Serpent? He’s not tending to the harvest now.  
Where are the slaves? Their machines still make no sound.  
In Hell they all burn, with a legacy written in our pain. 

Where is our home gone? There’s no point in clinging to this.  
Do you still love me? I failed to keep you healthy in life.  
Why must we die? Just give up, and I’ll hand you my knife.  
Open your heart with this instrument, and maybe you’ll find your bliss. 

Why am I so cold? You’ll see the Messiah real soon my child.  
What are they doing to us? They will not stop till we’re all dead and gone.  
Why won’t you look me in the eye? Tell me what I did wrong!  
Conflagration upon us, 98 thousand souls righteously defiled.

Why won’t you beg? I think the tears can no longer flow.  
Why won’t you help? The poor thing is starving himself to death!  
Where is your savior now? You’ll be cursing him with your final breath!  
In the inferno of blight, die with our future. Die with Syl-No.

XIII: The Third Tower (Binary Holocaust)

Here I am, placed in this house of birth and creation  
Telling myself it’s all real when I feel nothing but a dream;  
Factories spitting out children for a hopeless future nation.  
Just as I hear the crying, I know this place as what it seems:  
A waking nightmare, bathed in fetal blood and leading to damnation.  
Through the fake and void, they won’t let me scream.  
In silence we’ll see that the only thing that’s there are bleeding incisions.  
You can’t see it, but there’s nothing in this worn out name.  
I just cut myself deep in hopes I may find shelter from these visions,  
Only to awake hours later to see blood spiral down the drain.  
It seems no one but me can sense the constant derision  
In a Binary Holocaust for the sane.

They come trailing fear across the blackened hills,  
Aiming fire at my home, the cradle of all of the 98.  
Like a hunt made a game, they keep count of their kills,  
Forcing the remaining to stand naked before the firing line.  
Bleeding and weeping and running for dear life until  
The unborn deaths are hammered out of our minds.  
The nurseries and babies become ash in the dirt  
Choking the spirits of the voided heirs where they hid.  
In place of a parent’s voice, all they will hear is “Kill the squirts”.  
They cry their young hearts out. Of the gods’ pain they’ll be rid.  
Dare I feel bad for the countless mothers that were left hurt  
In a Binary Holocaust for the kids.

It’s all just a lie. A goddam lie. Nothing but a fucking lie!  
If it’s never felt, then who will I be to say their pain is real?  
The blades in their hearts cause no pain, so why do they cry?  
Lost in hallucinations, I’m content to let them feel  
The punishment the kids don’t deserve. I’ll utter no “goodbye”  
When the wraiths end the crying, creating silence with her seal.  
Thus they quell their own wrath and fade through the gates.  
For a vast abortion, there’s no grave and not one flower.  
My smothering fiction is the only trace I see in my fate.  
And here you all are, to simply forfeit sweet life and power  
To two warring factions, both blinded by mutual hate,  
Now a Binary Holocaust for the Third Tower.

XIV: The Cinder’s Maze

What was it that you wanted me to think?  
Am I supposed to fight while I’m falling from the brink?  
Between this battle and next, I stand alone in my room  
Wondering if tomorrow will herald in our doom.  
But where are you? You said you’ll save me from distress,  
Yet you’re beyond my walls, leaving the dagger in my chest. 

I took your word.  
But what right did we have  
To draw a line between saints and  
sinners?  
I took your word.  
And I spilled all of this blood just for you.  
Just leave me alone.  
I’m seeing through the haze.

For a second, let’s gather our imposed lies.  
Your selfishness has opened my eyes.  
If ever there were a time to tell you “I love you”,  
It faded long ago, cast out by the allies you screwed.  
Let nothing lie between us, or may Mommy be my foe,  
Now I fear to speak my mind, but tomorrow I’ll say “No!”

I’ve seen your war.  
But what Justice do you have  
In killing my peers, branding them sinners?  
I’ve seen your war.  
But this is not at all what I wanted to do.  
Please leave me alone.  
I’ll find my way through the maze.

XV: The Fourth Tower Part I (A Duet’s Preamble)

“Nine races will burn today, driven to the fires, stampede of fear.”  
“At long last we forfeit grave bound beloved hopes. It’s a glorious day, dear.”  
“Her eyes are on a tower clad in vermilion steel, knowing the end is here.”  
“The Messiah’s promises are etched within her legion’s hateful leer.”

“The guns flash, the blood flows. Emíle, keep on smiling.”  
“Hang the Nohk bitch. Let her body rot for her beguiling!”  
“Initiate battle protocol 42. Stallions, be ready at my calling.”  
“Hell will soon save you, my King, for your heaven is falling.”

“42 engaged. Sever leashes. Hounds, you are free to devour.”  
“Mother, I have something to tell you if we survive the coming hour.”  
“Be silent, Cinder Child, my soldier, my sweet little flower.”  
“Gather the troops. Emile Dove, welcome to the Fourth Tower.”

XVI: The Fourth Tower Part II (Where We Turn)

Comets of death cut the sky into fragments,  
Bound to soon depart and shatter in the dirt.  
Rent corpses still crawl, pulse slowing and going stagnant.  
Gaze at the black sky and experience an ending too curt. 

Metal beasts lumber across the time scorched hills,  
Iron birds descend from the hearts of the suns,  
Piercing the troops with flaring napalm, savoring the thrills.  
All are seen, all are subject to the Tower’s hungry guns. 

The rain comes down upon their unshielded heads,  
The thunder pales against their shouts of pure rage.  
Running into battle, blades positioned to sever the threads,  
Let the statues fall to the earth, the ending of an age. 

Burning the centuries to the ground, here dies the body of dread.  
At the wall, on the field, Messiah and King clutching the bars of a cage.  
After all they gave up for this, they will be seeing red.  
For lack of peace, there is an endless fight that they will wage. 

This is how you learn.  
This is where we turn.  
At the Fourth Tower.

The Generals are all dust, but still they force their commandment.  
In their dying throes sending out to all a crimson alert.  
All the wrong they have done, yet still no swift decampment.  
They’re here to stay. We’re here to maim and subvert.

Man your battle stations. Arm the saws and the drills.  
Bore the bits into their hearts, stop them one by one.  
March onward through the blades, let’s go for the kill,  
And never lower your fire until our victory is won.

The rain comes down upon their unshielded heads,  
The thunder pales against their shouts of pure rage.  
Running into battle, blades positioned to sever the threads,  
Let the statues fall to the earth, the ending of an age. 

Burning the centuries to the ground, here dies the body of dread.  
At the wall, on the field, Messiah and King clutching the bars of a cage.  
After all they gave up for this, they will be seeing red.  
For lack of peace, there is an endless fight that they will wage. 

This is how you learn.  
This is where we turn.  
At the Fourth Tower.

What became of your respects? Not what I’d expect.

Weary soul, collapse into the net where you’ll meet no threat.

Fall beneath all your regret, my lovely little marionette.

The fire hammers down upon their unshielded heads,  
The lightning bleeds out of heaven to quell the rage.  
How unsatisfied they must have been to let us sever the threads.  
Let the weary idols fall to oblivion. It’s the ending of our last age. 

Burning the aeons to ground, here rots the body of dread.  
Bars are broken, walls are shattered, gone is your personal cage.  
After all they spent to get this far, they’re sick of the red.  
Advanced and regressed, take aim and crash your ship into the stage. 

This is what you earn.  
This where you burn.  
With the Fourth Tower. 

XVII: The Fourth Tower Part III (The Hammer’s Words)

“If one is full of pride, they are too full for wisdom. If one is full of wisdom, they are too full for pride.” 

—Ioltar “The Hammer” Ad’dtrat

A lone Mage strides forth, behind the walls of throbbing steel.  
N.I.O the undead gazes on, gears turning with an acidic squeal.  
Eyes of brothers lock, everyone knowing this is the breaking of the wheel.  
The mind set on the one item he needs, and for it he’s not going to kneel.

The cold electric blood courses through searing black veins,  
Eating away at the soft flesh as he continues to strain.  
A titan heedlessly plowing through allied aero planes,  
The Hammer’s Words is now ensnared in a Black Mage’s reins. 

Across many miles, the troops behold the dive from the stratosphere,  
Ten thousand tons of metal shot from the night like a spear,  
Screaming in dying triumph and forsaking every mortal fear,  
Blooming flames and melting steel, the martyr will earn his cheers. 

Thus the black sky erupted in a storm of crimson wrath  
And fragments rained down upon the Quelling Killing warpath.  
Three thousands souls lost all because of one psychopath,  
Leaving the ground soaked in blood and tears in the silent aftermath. 

Collapsing to the ground, the burning tower roars one final time,  
Catching the fleeing animals and grinding them to bloody grime.  
Bodies beneath the wreckage of hope, victims of a heinous crime,  
The families silently weep as they watch their children cut down at their prime.

The King sees this from where he stands. For once he sheds a tear.  
The Messiah shrieks in euphoria, inciting the legionaries into a cheer,  
The 98 listen to the chaos on the radio, feeling a whole new kind of fear.  
The Cinder Child finally stands, unable to accept the undoing of countless years.

“Mother, I must have a word with you.”

XVIII: The Fourth Tower Part IV (Burying Berry)

For the thousands that fell from the sky before your blind eyes, Mother,  
Buried beneath the ruins of the Tower, the spirits cower, victims smother.  
At the apex you stand, ankle deep in the blood of us all.  
Will you savor the cries, agony flowing from the eyes of Syl-No?  
I must understand if there is any one man you will not feed to the crows.

All of the 98 cry, desperately seeking messianic signs beneath the King’s hand,  
Freezing tears and sob choked fears soaking over the sacred land.  
You could have offered them just a shred of hope, but you still preached for suicide,  
Will our lives become any better, following every order to the letter, into the end?  
We can save this world, a flower yet unfurled. We can find something to defend.

Enough. Child, you’re wasting away all that I ever chose to do for you,  
Arrogantly pretending to fathom everything I’ve been put through.  
I offered you a place to stay until the very end, a gift you spat on and rejected  
How foolish I was to suspect you were anything but petty and stiff necked.  
If you march on with me, I can allow you to remain free and live outside the trance.  
Berry, get back on your knees. Submit to me. Verily, I give you a second chance.

We’re together in having nothing, but we still have hearts worth touching, mom.  
I’m begging, pleading. Stitch shut the wounds left bleeding for the sake of calm.  
I only want to go home believing there’s a chance for waking up to a bright morning.  
I forsake this fight, because I now understand what’s right. You still know love.  
That is why, after all this, I only offer you a fleeting, peaceful kiss, Emíle Dove.

I can help you remember your name, to help you douse the flames of war.  
There is beauty in pain. Let me help you break the chain. We can live forevermore.  
So long as the will exist, it’s never too late to fix our future mistakes.  
I’ll take the metal pill to the head so I won’t find you dead in a mental break up.  
I’ll slip into never ending rest to put your soul to the test, hoping you soon wake up.

Stop. Child, you’re wasting away all that I ever chose to do for you,  
Arrogantly pretending to fathom everything I’ve been put through.  
I offered you a place to stay until the very end, a gift you spat on and rejected  
How foolish I was to suspect you were anything but petty and stiff necked.  
If you march on with me, I can allow you to remain free and live outside the trance.  
Berry, get back on your knees. Submit to me. Verily, you waste your second chance.

The ashes are falling upon the burned out stage, thus there is no going back for us.  
Your allegiance is clear, the message heard. You were always meant to betray my trust.  
Like all treading the broken ice, you shall die at my feet, but I will never mourn.  
With sincerity upon divine anger, I must return you to the emptiness of being unborn.  
After so long, you crossed the maze, but failed in the eyes of the beast you knew.  
Lie down, Cinder Child, and sleep. Come tomorrow, come morning, I’ll bury you.

XIX: As These Lands Still Burn

As the silence falls and settles in  
They wash the blood off their skin.  
Taking the time they need to breath,  
Rest the pain, and they let it seethe.  
They are alive but did they win?

I am a new god.

The survivors run home to the King,  
Tonight their fatal wounds will sting.  
Leap off the bridge, we let them crash,  
Join the tortured ghosts beneath the ash,  
Humming the songs they never again sing.

I am the punishment.

The rope hangs from the ceiling lamp,  
The looped shadow, a foreboding stamp.  
In the crook of her arm lies his mask.  
She’s done the deed that’s been asked.  
“You have become the fucking champ!”

I am the executioner.

She will live with his ghost and smile,  
Heedless of his corpse in the body pile.  
“How do I forget Berry’s profanity?  
Is this feeling loathing or insanity?”  
She’s to walk alone on this final mile.

I am the end.

Behind the fence, I wait for my son,  
Never to come back. What have I done?  
The girl from Bassoht has been exiled  
For lamenting the death of a Cinder Child.  
Emíle has lost, the Mad Messiah has won.

I am the voice.

They stare at her, they quake in fear.  
“What the fuck is happening in here?”  
The lost aspect is rising from the pit,  
Commanding the last Nohk to split!  
Locked in a inner cell, I wipe away the tears.

I am the Messiah!

The darkness came to life where I fell,  
Growing like a tumor out of my shell.  
I’ll take the blame for all the 89,  
Locked behind the barriers of my mind.  
But I’ll drag us both into the flames of Hell.

So this is where I’ll turn  
Because I’ve finally learned.  
Tear me in twain, but don’t expect me to flee!  
I’ll stand on my own, and take back what belongs to me,  
Even as these ancient lands still burn! 

I was never the Messiah.  
I was never the Destroyer.

I am the Fuck-Up!  
I am a Nohk!  
I am a mother!  
Know me by name,  
I am Emíle Dove!


End file.
